Metal gear Solid 4: Gear Division
by thematrixhasyou277
Summary: Give me reveiws on how to make it better. I'll add another chapter every once in a while. Peace. Out!
1. Going In

3 years after the Boss' death…

"All right Snake, Major Zero started, "your mission, once you've landed will be simple. Do you remember the drunken Russian who gave you a key to a door in the warehouse?"

"Vaguely," mumbled Snake, "what about him?"

"He showed you his plans for a robot that walks on two feet called metal gear, correct," inquired the Major.

"Yeah. I was surprised it wasn't used instead of the shagahod," Snake explained, "It looked impressive."

"Well," the Zero started, "The truth is Snake it was used. The shagahod was simply a cover up project, a decoy if you will."

"?"

"Apparently the shagahod was never really capable of anything at all and we were worried about nothing at all," explained Major Zero.

"Christ. Don't tell me, now I have to destroy it without the Soviet Union not knowing it was the Americans who destroyed it," Snake complained.

Not quite Snake," Zero started slowly, "It's not the Soviet Union we have to worry about, it's the Chinese Government."

"?"

Then Major Zero said, "The Soviet Union was being controlled by the Chinese government and made the shagahod so poor so they could use it to cover up for metal gear."

"Damn it…"

"It gets worse Snake, a lot worse. It seems your old partner, EVA, is in charge of the base that is holding the metal gear. I'm sorry Snake, but you've been ordered to eliminate her. I know this is a conflict of emotion but you hav…"

**Click!**

Snake turned his radio off so Major Zero wouldn't how hard it was for himself to listen to him tell Snake, he had to kill another person he loved for what, DAMNED POLOTICS!

Snake turned his radio back on.

"Listen Snake," Zero said sympathetically, "I did everything I could

to try and get you a different assignment, but the government wouldn't have it the y were convinced you were the only one who could get the job done right."

Just then the radio crackled and the pilot came on, "All right Snake it's time to jump." Snake checked his equipment on more time and took a running jump out the bay door, plummeting towards the Earth from 20,000 feet. Snake found his landing point and pulled the parachute cord. He and his parachute were both urban camouflaged so he would be hard to spot while sneaking into the base where the metal gear was being held.


	2. Infaltration

Snake collapsed when landed but quickly got back up and drew his knife and .45. Snake ran towards the base and pressed his back against the all to avoid to being spotted. Snake peered around the corner as he screwed a silencer on his gun. Snake came around the corner and aimed his gun at the back of a guard's head. Snake pulled the trigger and the bullet entered through the back of the guard's head a split second later. The guard was instantly dead. He fell over in a pool of his own blood. Snake unceremoniously checked the body for supplies and continued towards the security booth. Snake rolled past a gap in-between buildings to avoid being spotted by a sentry and continued to sneak the buildings, constantly looking over his shoulder. He felt like he was being followed. Snake got ready to roll past another gap. As Snake rolled past the gap he felt a sharp pain his side. Snake felt conscious leaving him as he knifed out a trank dart. Snake tried to inject a antidote, but was asleep before he could. A woman came and picked Snake up and carried him towards the base. Snake's breathing was heavy and slow. EVA calculated his wait well.

When Snake awoke in a bed with no weapons or supplies. Eva walked in and kissed Snake, but then slapped him in the face. "Snake," EVA asked, "How the HELL did you find me?"

"My mission…" Snake began.

"Yes," EVA asked.

"My mission," Snake continued, " is to destroy the metal gear and **sigh** eliminate…you."

"Damn you Snake. YOU FING BASTERED (censored for obvious reasons) HOW COULD YOU! I SPARED YOUR LIFE AND WHAT DO YOU DO! COME TO KILL ME!" crying

"If it makes you feel any better I wasn't going to kill you," Snake said quietly.

EVA looked up at Snake with hope in her eyes. Snake bent over and kissed her.

Later that night… well actually maybe I shouldn't go there.


	3. Sneaking Snake Style

Snake woke up the next morning to find EVA already dressed.

Then Snake mumbled to himself, "Damn I missed the show."

Snake put on his equipment and got ready to leave.

"Damn my knife has a blood smudge on it."

Snake vigorously rubbed the spot with a towel.

"Snake I have made a decision," EVA said confidently, "I'm going to defect. The world can't handle another weapon of mass destruction Snake; I've got to stop this now. So, how would you recommend we destroy the metal gear?"

"Well," Snake started, "We could…"

"Blah blah blah blah C4 blah blah blow it up blah,"is what EVA heard.

"C4. Got it I can get some from the armory tomorrow. Later, I got to go to my post so everything looks normal."

Snake opened the window and fell to the ground which was about 5 feet. Snake looked around. 3 guard towers, 6 sentries not including the 3 in each tower.

Snake took a stun grenade from his shoulder belt and pulled the pin and chucked in to the center of the courtyard. Every single guard looked at the grenade. Idiots.

BLAM! All of the guards were knocked out instantly.

"Easy as pie," thought Snake. Snake continued through the base. He found a guard. Snake snuck up behind him and grabbed around the neck and pressed the blade to his throat. He slit his throat and blood spilled on to the ground in mass amounts. Snake picked up the body and stuffed it in an air duct and said, "That'll stink up the place in a few days."


	4. Emotion

Snake crept through the base, hastily checking around corners, until he did a double take. Snake couldn't believe his eyes. His ol' pal Ocelot was being dragged out of the amoury in hand cuffs. Snake thought about the possibilities. He could persuade Ocelot to join him or just kill him now. Snake being the person he his, pecked out each guard, each guard going down more violently then the last. Ocelot was confused and getting hysterical. He actually started to cry.

"Damn I wish I had a camera," Snake said to himself woefully. Snake snuck over to Ocelot where he slapped him multiple times until he started shouting. Snake shot off the handcuffs while dragging Ocelot into the amoury.

" Alright Ocelot here are your options. You help me or I give this building a fresh coat of paint with your brains."

Snake was amazed. Ocelot actually thought about it before saying, "Go to hell."

Snake took a loaded shotgun form the rack, cocked it and put it in Ocelots mouth.

BOOM! The lower half of Ocelot's skull liquidized instantly while the top half splattered to the ground. Dropping the shotgun, Snake left the amoury covered in blood, headed for EVA's room. As Snake snuck through the base he felt weird…he felt emotion after killing someone. As his tears mixed with blood, Snake fell to the ground sobbing, as EVA ran by and scooped him up and ran for her room to avoid being seen. Snake somehow felt connected to Ocelot, like they were related. He felt like he did the wrong thing and now, now he would have to pay with his tears, frustration and worst of all in Snakes mind…regret. Regret for ever entering the base, for finding Ocelot and pulling that trigger. The worst thing was Snake saw his face before he died. He saw how scared he was and how fearful of the loaded gun Snake put in his mouth and killed him with. Now Snake will have to live with this for the rest of his life.


	5. SNAKE GET A GRIP!

"SNAKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SPOTTED," EVA screamed.

(Crying from Snake.)

"Snake (slap) get (slap) a (slap) griiiip!"

Snake finally regained his composer."Snake, what the hell happened," EVA asked.

"Emotion, emotion, I felt emotion. I killed Ocelot with a shotgun. I don't understand, I hated him, but he's the first time I've killed someone and felt remorse. I feel related to him somehow," Snake said slowly and emotionally.

"Snake I…" EVA started

"What," Snake asked.

"Snake, Ocelot was… your brother," EVA said nervously.

Snake broke out in tears. His brother? How could this be? Snake asked himself these questions; finally coming to the conclusion Ocelot was his brother. Only stupider. "Snake we must destroy the metal gear, you can't fall apart in the middle of the mission," EVA told Snake.

"Your right. We must destroy it," Snake agreed.

"That's the spirit," EVA laughed as she kissed Snake.

Snake and EVA spent the remaining time of the day discussing their plan until EVA asked, "Top or bottom?"


	6. End

The next day Snake woke next to EVA. He remebered how... intuient (to put it nicely) last night was. Eva was just awaking as Snake crawled out of the bed and began to get dressed.

"Alright. If we're gonna' do this we gotta' do it today," Snake said firmly.

"Acually I think we did it pretty good last night," Eva replied.

"Not that...sighs You know we gotta take care of metal gear."

"Oh. Right."

Snake finished getting dressed and sat down on the bed. He obseved his arm, covered in a skin tight sneaking suit designed to protect Snake from well, just about anything.

"We should get moving," EVA said.

"Right. Lets go."

Snake still felt somewhat weird from what he did to Ocelot. His own brother. His own flesh and blood. But back to the task at hand. EVA, being the head of security, could walk right out the front door, while Snake on the other hand, had to hop out the window. Snake waited in the bushes until EVA came to the bushes and gave the all clear sign. Snake crept out of the bushes ducking from building to building, lurking in the shadows, while EVA walked in the open as to not look suspicious. They reached the the hanger for the metal gear almost simaltaniously. Snake came out of the shadows frightening EVA slightly.

"Alright. I take it u have some sort of access code right?"

"Of course," EVA replied

EVA entered her code with precision, that would make think that she had acually practiced doing this miniscule task.

"We're in," EVA stated blankly.

EVA checked the hanger before telling Snake he could enter. Snake looked in awe at the huge machine in front of him. He had seen many a gear but it still impressed him with the massiveness and armerment of the machine. Both EVA and Snake got to work, Snake making the charges and EVA finding the structual points of the building a Gear.

When both were finished they planting charges they waked and sneaked out of the building and headed for a exit to the base. When both Snake were out of the base they made a run for it. No one tok notice of either of them and as they were running the detonated the bomb. The ground shook and they both turned to see the large building colapsing. There mission was acomplished.

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAck!


End file.
